Fourteenth Doctor
The''' Fourteenth Doctor 'was the first incarnation in the Doctor's new regeneration cycle, taken from the biologies of Will Adams and Phaedra, after their manifestation into Connie. Biography Post-Regeneration Regenerating on Earth in 2013, the Fourteenth Doctor came into being after the deaths of Will Adams and Phaedra (PAN: ''Survivors, Doctor). Collapsing to the ground, the Doctor was rushed to a nearby cottage hospital, where she was discovered by UNIT's Dr Ball. Before long, she was treated to a visit by Caitrin Ryan, the Director-General of United Kingdom UNIT operations. Falling in and out of a coma, the Doctor told Caitrin that the Rogue miscalculated and she doesn't have long left to live. Soon after, the Doctor was transferred to UNIT Headquarters, remaining under the care of medical professionals. By the time night fell, the Doctor began to hear an ever-present whisper of her name, continually, as she regained consciousness. Following the voice, she was lead to a cell holding Omega. Omega offers to help the Doctor by giving her back time travel (MOV: Doctor Who: Genesis), despite the destruction of the Eye of Harmony (MOV: Doctor Who: Endgame). On the condition that she can take a trip back in time to 1963, in order to retrieve a sample of her first incarnation's DNA, so her new body will expect her consciousness, the Doctor and UNIT help Omega build a brand new time machine. As she prepared for her journey into the past, the Doctor chose a 1960s outfit from UNIT's wardrobe, in order to blend in with the era she would be travelling to (MOV: Doctor Who: Genesis). She later grew to like the outfit so much she continued to wear it extensively (DW: God Save the Queen et al). After, finding herself disorientated in 1963, the Doctor hitchhiked, into town, with Ian Chesterton. As the park up at Coal Hill School, she bumped into Susan Foreman, before she walked off into Shoreditch town centre, whereby she found out she arrived only one day before her earlier self left Earth. Arriving at the local cemetery, she spotted her first incarnation speaking to the vicar. Soon after her first incarnation left, she left, following him back to Totter's Lane. Omega went onto tell her that if she can make her way into the earlier TARDIS, she could steal the Dimensional Decoder Unit and summon her own TARDIS, but she thought it too risky while her first incarnation was in the TARDIS. Meeting Ian in the local café, the Doctor thanked him for bringing her into town earlier in the day. Ian offered the Doctor a place to stay, to which she gratefully accepted. Also meeting Barbara Wright in the café, the Doctor introduces herself as Doctor Joan Smith. After leaving the café, a few hours later, Ian took the Doctor back to his house, and they both, soon after, retired for the night. On Omega's advice, the Doctor left Ian's house soon after, taking a taxi back to Totter's Lane, to fulfil her mission. Briefly running into the First Doctor, the Doctor was met with coldness as he was unhappy with a stranger so close to his TARDIS. Together with her first incarnation, the Doctor escaped from the yard, after I.M. Foreman began walking in their direction, down the lane. Telling the First Doctor not to return to Totter's Lane for a few hours, he walked off towards the cemetery, the Doctor on the other hand, took this as her cue to enter the TARDIS. Entering the console room, the Doctor stole the Dimensional Decoder Unit, also damaging the chameleon circuit. Additionally taking some other parts from Totter's Lane, the Doctor took another taxi back to Ian's flat. Having built the machine to summon her TARDIS, the Doctor focused on trying to get the First Doctor's DNA before the end of the day. After the tyre on Ian's car is found to be flat, the Doctor and Ian change it, before travelling back towards Shoreditch. Stalking her first incarnation, the Doctor sedated him, and then took him to a disused warehouse. The Doctor then transfused her first incarnation's blood into herself. Locking the First Doctor in the warehouse, to keep him safe as he recovers, before can return him to his proper place, the Doctor returned to Coal Hill to make sure everything was going as it should be. However, on her way to Coal Hill, she notices something wrong with one of the passers-by. Asking him to explain what he was doing, he revealed himself as the Master. The Doctor asked the Master to how he supposed to destroy her life, to which he replied that she would never meet Ian and Barbara. Realising that the Master had planted a bomb in Coal Hill, the Doctor ran off towards the school. Searching the school for the bomb, the Doctor found herself in the basement. Receiving instructions from Dr Ball, the Doctor managed to diffuse the bomb, just in the knick of time. Returning to the warehouse, the Doctor found the Master looming over her first incarnation's body, but she soon managed to knock the Master unconscious. Taking the Master with her, the Doctor left the warehouse, dumping his body on the side of the road. Stealing a moped from a stranger, the Doctor zoomed off towards Totters Lane in order to get there in time, to make sure everything still went as it should've. Seeing both Ian and Barabara, and then, later on, the First Doctor, enter the junkyard, the Doctor smiled with glee. After a future version of the Master, from a few hours in the future, confronts the Doctor on Totter's Lane, the Doctor fought off the Master, while also removing the dematerialisation circuit, to which she then ran off down the lane. Standing off with the Master, the Doctor told the Master that he is to be stranded there forever before she left on the moped back to Ian's flat. When the Doctor arrived back at Ian's flat, she activated the machine, summoning her TARDIS. Stepping inside, she smiled as she found it looking brand new. Calling Caitrin and Omega, the Doctor forgave Omega, and told Caitrin that she can keep the Time Machine they created. (MOV: Doctor Who: Genesis) Meeting Erin A short while after landing in 1977, to attend Queen Elizabeth II's Silver Jubilee celebrations, the Doctor found that her TARDIS had been graffitied with anti-monarchist rhetoric by Erin Stevenson and Kyle Harrison. Before she could do anything, she, as well Erin and Kyle, heard a scream, leading them into investigating. The Doctor worked out that a Raston Assasin Robot was trying to assassinate the Queen and along with Erin and Kyle, she tries to stop it. The Doctor also met Erin's parents, Danielle and Roger, claiming that she was a WDC on operation from the local Criminal Investigation Department. After defeating the Raston Assasin Robot, the Doctor invited Erin and Kyle on board the TARDIS, but Kyle refused while encouraging Erin to take up the Doctor's offer. The Doctor was thrilled that Erin accepted her offer, and they went off in the TARDIS to somewhere 'unimaginable'. (DW: God Save the Queen) Travelling with Erin To be added. Personality With a newly invigorated sense of life, the Fourteenth Doctor had a much more optimistic and energetic persona to that of her predecessor. Social normalities were never her speciality, often fumbling and saying things inappropriate to the situation. Despite this, she had a very kind soul and passionately believed in all the values that made up the Doctor. While grumpy at times, the Fourteenth Doctor never took it out on others, as her immediate predecessor had done, and instead worked internally to try and fix her own problems. Physical Appearance Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 49 * ''God Save the Queen'' * ''The Darnley Conspiracy'' * ''At the Tip of Your Fingers'' * ''Tomahawk'' * ''The Food of Love'' * ''Flatline'' * ''Fire and Fury'' * ''Those Who Lead'' * ''The Lady with the Lamp'' * ''One Giant Leap'' * ''The Waters of Mars'' * ''Queen of Nine'' * ''Remnants'' * ''Destiny of the Gaians'' Movies * ''Doctor Who: Genesis'' Panopticon Series 7 * ''Doctor'' Category:Infoboxes Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords